


Without Feeling

by YuffiesNinjaInsanity



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott McCall, Gen, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, calaveras - Freeform, scott rescued
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 14:01:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1943859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuffiesNinjaInsanity/pseuds/YuffiesNinjaInsanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Araya Calavera finds out Scott bit someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without Feeling

"We had an understanding that if you were to bite anyone, McCall, that would be the end of our truce." 

Araya says with her back turned from him. 

Scott struggles against the bonds on his arms and chest and growls when they hold. This can't be good, they must have nabbed him when he was leaving for school.

He huffs out, "I was trying to save him!"

"You cursed him, and that's far from saving." She walks to a table and picks up something that shines in the light.

It's quiet in the cell. The men near the door stand with ease and their weapons hanging at their side. The only thing Scott can hear is the steady beats of their hearts and the loud thud of his own.

"It always seems to come to this with your kind," She shrugs and examines the dagger she holds before looking at Scott. She swings her arm and a sharp sting pierces his cheek.

"Gah!"

He struggles even harder, his control slipping. He howls as she slashes him again.

"Stop." A voice says far away, Scott opens his eyes and his heart drops.

"No," He whines. "Please don't."

"Well, if it isn't the human, you walk in here fearless? You think you can take on the Calavera by yourself young one?"

One of her men points his gun to Stiles head. 

"I'm here to negotiate."


End file.
